Warlord Kobatak
Lancer Paragon | Weapon Drop = VB PL 6(e) | Appearances = Expert Skirmish 2: Blitz Assault (DLC) |name = Warlord Kobatek|Japanese = Not voiced|English = Not voiced|caption = Warlord Kobatek in the midst of a very bad day.|Affiliation = East Europan Imperial Alliance}} is a Lancer Paragon Ace found in Valkyria Chronicles 4. He is found guarding one of the Imperial base camps in the DLC map Expert Skirmish 2: Blitz Assault. __TOC__ Gameplay Warlord Kobatak guards the central base camp on the right, directly above the right-hand deployment zone. While his level is curiously only 21, his stats certainly do not reflect this: he has three-quarters of the hitpoints of an early game Light Imperial Tank, and an accuracy rating on par with a mid-level Sniper. Given he is wearing a Blast Suit, any Grenadier short of Crymaria Levin will struggle to put a dent in his health, and since the map has a Night condition it is quite hard to actually spot him. Getting close to him is also made difficult since the forces from the left-hand base are likely to have their hands full dealing with the endless tide of respawning Lancers attempting to destroy the barricades protecting the player's base flag. However, he has the distinct Achilles' heel of a dodge rating of just 1, making it very easy for a Sniper deployed at the right-hand base to climb up the stairs and take him down if he is detected. The Ship Order "Radar" is ideal for this. Stats and equipment Has 50 total defense. Location Reward Defeating him rewards the player with the VB PL 6(e), the most powerful anti-tank Lance in the game. It is almost twice as powerful as the VB PL 6 that Kobatak himself carries, at the cost of having just over half the range and two-fifths of the vs Pers performance. While it is 50% more powerful than the fully-upgraded gun of the Hafen and can nearly kill even the late-game Heavy Imperial Tank model with a single body shot (and kill one outright with the Order "Penetration" or a similar Potential), it is short-ranged and its accuracy leaves more than a little to be desired. It is best employed by one of the more accurate Lancers to offset this, but its short range makes this difficult since the most accurate Lancer (Gertrude Albright) also has the lowest HP. The Order "Concentrate Fire" can also be used to ensure a hit. Given its short range, it is worth noting that the projectile will actually fly a lot further than this: gunfire in Valkyria Chronicles does not cease to exist at its maximum range, instead experiencing drastic damage falloff. Thus, if the VB PL 6(e) appears to be drastically weaker than its stats would suggest, the Lancer aiming it is currently outside its maximum range. Trivia * The VB PL 6(e) uses the same model as the VB PL 4(e) and VB PL 5(e). Category:Imperial Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 Category:Aces Category:Lancer Category:VC4 Aces Category:Imperial Lancers